Obsessed
by spacealiens
Summary: No one was quite like Luna Serenity Taylors. She was just...different. I don't know how to explain it, but there was something that attracted me to her. Maybe it was her attitude or her eyes.I  was obsessed, simple as that.LunaxGill For Erin & Floopy!


**A/N: HULLO! Sorry for not updating those other stories, guys! I was working on this and those and then I caught a case of writer's block and I decided that I better tough it out and at least finish this. So, yes, you all know how much I adore Gill, yet hate Luna and you are thinking, 'Why the HECK would Kat be making THIS?' What happened was that, you guys all know floopyrocks, right? If you do, great! Well, she did a story on SelenaxLuke and she absolutely HATES Selena. I was REALLY proud of her for doing something like writing that. Suddenly I thought that I should go through it, too. I thought that I need to get over my strong hatred for Luna and get a hold of myself. She is a fictional character after all. So in the end, I came up with this. I hope you guys liek! Oh, and MagicalSquaresOfDarkness(A.K.A Erin) loves LunaxGill, so this can be for her and Floopy at the same time, I think...yah.  
><strong>

**Words: 1, 566**

**Disclaimer****: I dun't own Harvest Moon, peoplez!**

* * *

><p>No one was quite like Luna Serenity Taylors. She was just…different. I don't know how to explain it, but there was something that attracted me to her. Maybe it was her attitude or her eyes. It could even be that pink hair of hers. Well, whatever it was, it made me want to see her everyday, every second. She was changing me, and I couldn't stop it.<p>

_Knock, knock, knock!_

My attention left my book and turned to the front door. "Come in!" I called out. The door knob twisted and in stepped the pink haired beauty. "Hey, Gill! Do you mind if I join you today, when, you know, you visit your, er…" she started. I knew what she was asking.

"Sure, meet me at noon in front of the Church."

She nodded and set down a glass of tomato juice before leaving. As soon as the door shut, I let out a long sigh. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. I checked my watch. Only nine twenty three a.m.? This was going to be a long three hours for me.

Over the amount of time, I had barely anything to do besides read, but I didn't even register what the words were saying. Luna was on my mind the whole time. The way she always held that little stuffed rabbit of hers, or how she would always stand up for herself or others, even how she had that habit of stomping her foot when she doesn't get what she wants. She was…amazing. Something no one else can be like to me.

All I can do is fantasize about her felling the same way I do. For sure that dirty farmer, Kasey, was going to get her to fall for him. He already had all the other girls wrapped around his finger, even Candace! How could I possibly show her that I'm better than that alcoholic? I know for a fact that she doesn't like my sweater vest. Or my shoes. Or my pants. Or my cowlick. I don't know what I should do, what I could possibly do. It's almost impossible for me, a workaholic, to impress her, a tailor's granddaughter.

I had enough of reading, so I shut the book and began pacing around the house. My father had walked by me, took a look, chuckled, and then left the house. It had gotten on my nerves and when he came back in, I made sure to make him talk to me.

"Father, what do I have to do to become mayor?"

Perfect. Becoming mayor is the only thing that makes me stop thinking of her. I either dream of her or being mayor. With her as my wife. I'm obsessed with her. Simple as that.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's P.O.V.<strong>

"YES!" I shouted as soon as I got home. Gill said I could go with him! It'll be just him and me! You could even call it a date! I'm probably the happiest person alive right now!

"Uh…L-Luna, is something w-wrong?" asked Candy.

"CANDACE! I HAVE A DATE-well not exactly a date, but it is to me-WITH GILL AND I NEED SOME BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES!"

"I just m-made a new dress…you can have it i-if you want…"

"OH, CANDY! I love you sooooo much! Thank you!"

Candace led me into our room and picked a dress. It was a simple pink dress. It probably went to my knees and it had a little belt that goes around the waist.

"I love it! Gosh, Candace, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you! You're such a wonderful sister!" I drowned her with compliments and praise. Candace helped me get ready and in the end, I was standing in front of the mirror admiring myself.

"D-do you like it?"

"Like it? I already told you, I love it! Whenever you have a crush on a guy, make sure you come to me! I'll make you look as wonderful as how you made me!"

"T-thanks, but there is one m-more thing left…" she murmured, pulling out a bouquet of lavenders. Of course! I thankfully took them from her and gave her a hug, before checking the time.

12:10 p.m.

OH CHIZ!

"Bye, Candy! Bye, Grandma!" I yelled and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>By the time I got there, Gill looked pretty ticked off. His face was completely red. Did he think I blew him off? I would never do that to him! He stood up and I hid behind a bush.<p>

"Fine. If she wants to ditch, then so be it! I just won't talk to her anymore!" I heard him mumble as he stomped to the graveyard.

I didn't know what got control of me, but I didn't like it. It took complete control of me. I felt sneaky and…I was being sneaky. I kept crawling through the bushes, down the steps, too. Finally, I got to a tree and climbed it without Gill noticing. He just stood in front of the grave. His mother's grave. It was sad. I remember it all…

*****Flashback!*****

_The whole island was there. Everyone was sad, even crying. Well, you couldn't think of a funeral without tear shed. I clutched on to Candace's arm. Mrs. Hamilton was too nice, too wonderful, to die. She didn't deserve to die, no one did. I remember one of the lessons she taught us. It was something about a girl named Eve, I think, and a boy named Adam. They were in God's garden, I believe, and he told them to not eat the fruit from his special tree. But Satan came and tricked Eve into eating the fruit. God found out and took away a human's immortality._

_I became furious. This was Adam and Eve's fault! If they didn't eat that stupid fruit, everyone would be alive! But I had to think about it. What would've happened if they didn't eat the fruit? The Greeks and the Vikings would all be alive. Eventually, Earth might get too crowded and then no one would fit there anymore._

_Hamilton stood in front of the whole crowd, his tearful eyes suddenly became determined and then he began his speech._

_"We all know who Clarissa Genevieve Hamilton is, am I correct?"_

_Everyone nodded._

_"Clarissa was wonderful, wife, mother, teacher, and friend. Sure, I may have been married to her, but she wasn't just my wife, she was my best friend, as I was to her. She was like a mother to all. Caring for strangers or best friends, too much. I know she will be someone we will never forget. Thank you for coming, everyone."_

_By the time Hamilton was completely done, people were a complete wreck, including myself. Grandma hugged both Candace and I before she left to pay her respects to our dear teacher._

*****FLASHBACK DONE!*****

Gill remained motionless in front of the grave. I couldn't exactly see his eyes since his head was lowered, so I couldn't tell if he was crying or something.

* * *

><p><strong>No P.O.V.<strong>

Gill silently cried, letting the tears roll down his cheek. His eyes were focused on the ground and he watched as the first tear made its way to the brown dirt. He wished there was something he could do, to go back in time and stop the stupid cows from the stupid stampede. He suddenly found his voice and softly spoke, "Mother…I don't know what to do."

"I like her. A lot, actually. The only other person who knows is Chase, but he always does this stuff that annoys or embarrasses me. I don't know what to do. Please, mom, give me a sign to tell me if I should confess what's bottled up."

Luna, was now lost. He was talking to his deceased mother who died about seven years ago. He was asking her for advice, for crying out loud! During the confusion, a lavender slipped out of her hand, landing in front of Gill's feet. He looked at the purple flower and picked it up before examining it. It was his mother's favorite flower, and his.

Gill took a look at his mother's grave and whispered, "Thank you, mom."

Gill was about to get go, but he heard a small voice.

"Gill…"

He knew that it was Luna. His head slowly turned over to her and noticed first that she a had a bouquet of lavenders.

"This is for you…and your mom." Luna's blue eyes widened when Gill walked up to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you, Luna. I could never thank you enough. And…" Gill mumbled the last part.

"Hmm?" Luna hummed.

"I…care about you, Luna, a lot more than I do for most people…and I was wondering…w-would you like togosteadywithme?" he rushed the last part.

Luna's hands flew up to her blushing cheeks, covering them.

"Are you asking me to, you know, go out?"

"If that's how you want to put it." Gill scoffed. Luna smiled, knowing Gill was back to normal again.

"Sure, Gill. Tomorrow night, Ocarina Inn, okay?"

He nodded and when she closed her eyes and started to move in, he grabbed her hand, shook it, and then scurried home.

Luna giggled at him and his shyness or whatever you call it. She loved him and that was that. No changing or switching. He was hers and she was his from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry fo any OOC-ness. And the cheesiness. Especially to Luke, seeing as how he hates cheese. :P I can't wait to see the reviews, guys! They make me so happy!**

**PEACE! Kat is out!**


End file.
